


Her Warmth

by Kawaii_girl0905



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_girl0905/pseuds/Kawaii_girl0905
Summary: Rin floats between life and death after the wolves catch up to her as she runs to Sesshomaru. She feels nothing but coldness but then in the midst of the isolation, there is a spark of warmth……..Angst and but also for any Sess/Rin fans. Set in my Sakura universe.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Her Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Sakura universe and acts as a prequel to Balentine’s Day and a sequel to The Different Forms of Love.
> 
> Rated M for content. 
> 
> Trigger Warning!
> 
> The story is angsty and also contains mentions of child abuse and implied possible sexual abuse. Read at your own risk. If you do read, there will be more notes at the end of the story.

Her Warmth

Cold. Why was it so cold? It was dark too. It was so dark and cold. She didn’t want to be here. She knew she didn’t want to be here. All she wanted was her mama and her dada. Where were they? Would she finally see them? Would she finally get to see her brothers? Were Yoshi and Kai here?

Why was she here? She remembered running to warn the pretty silver hair demon in the woods. She wanted to warn him about wolves. He needed to get away before the wolves found him! She was almost there but she didn’t see the tree root she fell over. The next thing she knew is that when she looked back behind her from the hard ground, the wolves were on top of her.

Pain. It hurt, everything hurt. She tried to cry out for anyone, she tried to cry out for her mama who was long gone, she tried to cry out for her dada who was long gone. She tried to cry out for the silver hair demon. Her voice was gone, long abandon by her when she kept her promise. No one came. No one would help the little orphan girl.

Just like no one would come when the village men beat her.

The village men …. the village men who would yell at her for coming too close to their farms. Yell at her for talking to the other children, running her off, and calling her names. She remembered hiding from one of them when he asked her to follow him to the woods promising her food. His eyes, his eyes were mean. She didn’t like the way he tried to grab her hand to take her to the woods. She slapped his hand away and ran, she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. She could hear the mean man calling her, she heard him fall. She ran and hid from the mean man. She hid for two whole days not coming out from her hiding spot. When she finally emerged, the man with the mean eyes was gone. She heard from village women that the mean man was killed when he tried to take a little girl in the middle of the night.

Alone. She was all alone again. She had been alone since her mama, dada, and brothers were killed during the night by bandits. She remembered her mama grabbing her and pushing her into the hiding crawl space under the hut. Her mama told her not to say anything, no matter what. Her mama made her promised that no matter what she heard she would not say a word. Her mama asked her to be a big girl. Her mama promised her a surprise if she stayed quiet and not come out at all. She stayed quiet like she promised. She stayed quiet during the screams of her parents. She stayed quiet during the screams of her brothers. She stayed quiet as she saw everything that the bandits do to her family. She stayed quiet when she saw brownish-red liquid run between the floorboards and drip onto her hands and face. She made a promise to her mama and she was a big girl now. She stayed quiet for all of it.

Silence. She didn’t hear anything. No noise. Only quietness. Silent like she had been since her family was killed. She made her mama a promise not to say anything. She would keep her promise to her mama. Her silence was all she had left of her mama. No matter what happened to her, she would stay silent. No matter how hard the village men hit her, she would stay silent. No matter the words the village men called her, she would stay silent.

It’s not like any of the villagers cared about her anyway. None of them noticed how small was she getting from lack of food. None of them noticed that she had been wearing the same yukata for months now. None of the villagers noticed that on cold nights, she had no fire. None of them noticed that when it rained her hut leaked. None of them noticed the little orphan girl because no one cared.

Cold. Pain. Alone. Silence. All of it was hurting, all of it was overwhelming her tiny body. She wanted it to stop. She cried out for anyone. She was tired. She wanted it to just stop……..

There……..

Something………..

Warmth………….

Something warm engulfing her………

The warmth reminded her of the silver hair demon she came across in the woods. She didn’t know why but when she found him, she had to stay to make sure he was ok.

He was alone like her.

She wanted to check on him, so she stepped forward.

He snarled at her!

She retreated back to the tree, but she had to make sure he was ok, she stepped forward one more time.

Red eyes staring into her.

He must be ok though.

He didn’t move, maybe the silver hair demon was hurt.

The silver hair demon looked at her and said nothing. He was silent.

‘Maybe he is like me! Maybe he can’t speak either!’

She watched the silver hair demon lean back and ignore her. Maybe silver hair demon needed food. Maybe water would help the silver hair demon. Looking one more time at the demon, she left and started looking for food.

She had gone back to her hut to fetch her water container for him. She also caught a fish and gather some mushrooms as well. She hoped it was enough for the silver hair demon, hopefully, he could gather his strength and be on his way. Maybe he had a family waiting for him somewhere.

She placed it on the ground and was surprised to hear him say, “Mind your own business girl. Your generosity is wasted. I don’t eat human food.”

She was confused, he doesn’t eat human food? She didn’t know what that meant.

‘Tomorrow I’ll try something else then.’

It was late, she was hungry. She snuck into the preserve and got herself a fish. The village men caught her. They were angry at her.

She felt the hard kicks to her stomach, she felt the man grabbing her collar and slapping her across the face. She felt her eye swelling shut due to their beating. She felt everything. He dropped her and she just limped away.

She heard the cruel words they said as she made her way home.

They think she doesn’t hear but she hears it all.

No point in crying tears. No one cares for the little orphan girl.

She remembered the village man called her Rin. She doesn’t know if Rin is her name, her mama and dada called her something else. She could not remember, but she thinks Rin is not her name………….

………..

………….

Could it be her name?

All the villagers called her Rin. Did it really matter? A name didn’t mean anything when you’re an orphan like she.

She limps to her hut and finds it swallowed in darkness. She sits on her tattered blanket, the only one she has, and waits for morning.

~oOo~

Morning. The sun is bright today, she needs to find food for the silver hair demon.

Plants, maybe the silver hair demon would like plants.

“No thanks. I told you I don’t need anything from you.”

She offered it again but only silence. She looked down at the small leaf holding the plants. What else could she gather for him?

“Where did you get those bruises?”

She continued looking at the leaf, her hands shaking.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Wait, the silver hair demon talked to her! The silver hair demon asked what happened to her! Feeling something, she had not felt in a long time, she was surprised when she felt herself start smiling. She tried to laugh but her voice was hoarse because she had not used it for so long.

What was this strange feeling she felt? It had been so long………

Happy?

That must be it! She forgets what it felt like to be happy. She remembered being happy with her mama and dada on the day they were killed. They were celebrating something called a ……….. what was it called ………… a birthday? Yes! A birthday for her brother Kai. Happy. They were all so happy.

“What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don’t care. I’m just curious.”

Yes, that’s it, happiness. She was happy now.

Silver hair demon just stayed as he was.

She left the silver demon skipping back home. Smiling. She had a smile on her face all the way home. She was so happy she skipped and jumped! She hadn’t done that in so long! She remembered she and her brothers would skip and run to their mama and dada. Her dada grabbing her and lifting her high in the air twirling her.

That smile faded though once she got back to her hut. A man. A man was eating what food she had left.

Then she heard it. She heard the shouts and the growls. She turned to see what it is and the man inside her hut said something and ran out.

Everything happened so fast after that, screams, blood, wolves everywhere. She had to get away. The silver hair demon! She needed to warn him! He needed to getaway!

Warmth ………… there was that warmth again. Engulfing her, surrounding her, the warmth filling every pore of her body.

Cold. The coldness was going away. Nothing but warmth.

Pain. There was no pain. Nothing hurt anymore. Her tiny body felt nothing but warmth.

Alone. She didn’t know how but she knew she wasn’t alone anymore. There was something there ……..

No, not something………

Someone.........

Was there someone there ……..

Someone there and warmth ……..

Silence. Wait, she could hear birds chirping. She could hear the forest speaking around her. She could hear someone breathing next to her. She felt their warm breath on her face.

Light. She could feel the warmth of the light on her eyes. It was the sun, the warmth of the sun. She wanted to open her eyes but ……… every instinct wanted her to keep her eyes close. To keep her eyes close to the darkness around her. If she opened her eyes, she knew her family would still be gone, she knew she would still be in the village where they beat her. She knew it would never be any better.

Warmth. It keeps getting warmer. Against every instinct, she had she slowly pried her eyes open. Maybe if she opened them slowly, things will be different.

The light was so bright but there was a shade over her. She tilted her head up to see what the shade was. She wanted to know where the warmth was coming from. She wanted to know why the pain stopped. Would she still be alone once she fully opened her eyes?

Fully looking up now, she saw the warmth. The silver hair demon. He was her warmth. He stopped the cold. He stopped the pain. She wasn’t alone. He was holding her in his arms. There was no more silence. She could hear him breathing. Using her newfound strength, she stood up and studied the demon. He still looked the same but there was something in his eyes.

She watched the silver hair demon stand and start walking away. She stood frozen at first, only hearing the little kappa demon crying next to her. She thinks she hears the little kappa demon call him Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru……..

Everything was still the same, her family still gone. The village still behind her but maybe she didn’t have to be alone anymore ……….

Warmth, her warmth was walking away. The only warmth she knew since her family was killed.

The silver hair demon ……..

Lord Sesshomaru

Maybe ………

Maybe …….

One day……….

All she knew was that she couldn’t leave the warmth.

Wait, not she. She remembers now, she remembers her name.

Rin is not her name but from now on Rin will be her new name.

She will honor her family by letting them know her true name.

Rin couldn’t let the warmth getaway. Knowing that there was nothing left for her in the now-dead village, she sought to keep up with the silver hair demon, Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin vowed would she follow her warmth until the end of her days.

~oOo~

Rin sat up gasping for air, her hand immediately clutching her stomach. It had been so long since she had that dream. Trying to calm herself down, she rubbed her large round belly hoping the motion would soothe her babies if they were upset.

After all these years the dream is back. Rin remembered for the first year she began following her lord, that dream would come to her at least once a week. The darkness of being alone. She could still feel the coldness as well. The coldness causing her to shudder as she continued rubbing her belly.

As Rin’s eyes adjusted to the darkness in her small hut she shared with her husband, she pondered on why after all these years the dream would come back now. She looked down at her large belly, Kagome said she was in her “second trimester”. She wasn’t sure what that meant but Kagome assured her that was a good thing and that her pregnancy was progressing along nicely.

‘Maybe it’s because I am expecting our first children…….’

Rin had not shared with her husband that she was nervous. She didn’t want their children to grow up alone. She didn’t want them to be alone like she was. She would do everything in her power to ensure that her children had everything she didn’t.

Her children would grow up knowing that they are loved. Her children would grow up jumping and skipping in happiness. Her children would grow up in a safe village that would love them.

Love ……….

She would make sure her children would always feel love.

Rin jumped when she felt Sesshomaru place his hand over her’s.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to wake you.”

“No need to apologize. I was already awake. You were restless in your sleep.”

Rin sighed, feeling Sesshomaru turn over and gesturing for her to lay beside him, she proceeds to lay down allowing her husband to gather her to his chest.

“What villain does this Sesshomaru need to strike down that haunts you in your sleep?”

The darkness in their small hut only amplified the silence that hung in the air.

Rin could feel Sesshomaru’s hand rub her belly.

“They are long dead. I dreamed of things long forgotten. The end and the beginning.”

Sesshomaru was silent but kept his hand on her stomach still rubbing.

“Do not fret, our children are well.”

Reaching for Sesshomaru’s hand, she laced their fingers together. She brought his hand to her lips and softly laid a kiss upon it.

Sesshomaru understanding that Rin was not going to say anything, did not push the topic. Instead, only saying, “Sleep. This Sesshomaru shall watch over you and will do his best to keep away the things that plague your dreams.”

Knowing she should probably tell her husband her fears, she thought against it.

‘I’ll tell him another time.’

For when her husband spoke, Rin believed him; she knew he meant it. Her husband, her light, her warmth.

Sesshomaru kept watch as Rin fell into a deep peaceful slumber. His warmth keeping away all the bad things in her dreams.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way to the end of this story, thank you. I know this might have been a hard story to read during certain passages of this story. I actually wrote this story about three weeks ago but had to wait to post until The Different Forms of Love was completely published because of this story’s ending.
> 
> Writing this story was a little bit of a release for me, having gone through abuse as a child myself. I understand the feelings of isolation, loneliness, feeling as though no one cared. As a child you do not know any better, things cannot seem to get any better. As a child, time has no meaning.
> 
> With Rin only being somewhere between the ages of 8-10 years of age (I have heard many different theories of how old Rin is so I’m going somewhere between that age bracket) I wouldn’t doubt someone trying to take her using her for their own purpose. She was an orphan living in a village that hardly cared for her during the feudal era. With no parents, anyone could have easily plucked up her and disappeared with her. 
> 
> As a small child and going through a traumatic event I can easily see Rin suffering from PTSD and also disassociating from herself hence my reason for her only referring to herself as “she” in the entire story. The family that called her by her true name is no longer there. The villagers did not care for her, they only felt bad for her and let her stay. Rin did not feel any compassion or love, so she did not associate herself with her name anymore. Essentially, she becomes a “no one” or “she”.
> 
> In my opinion, Rin is also a bit of an odd name, to me, it always felt like maybe it was a shorter version of her true name. Don’t get me wrong, I love the name Rin for her. I went with the idea that Rin is not her real name, but she finally accepts it leaving her old name behind in the past where her family is.
> 
> Regarding Sesshomaru, who knows why Rin stayed and helped him. Every other person that ever came across Sesshomaru was always terrified but not Rin. It could have been that she identified with him because she saw him alone and hurt in the forest. Maybe she wanted to help him feel better. For a little girl, Rin had a lot of compassion in her.
> 
> I did want to leave it off with Rin following Sesshomaru, but I wanted it to have a happier ending, so I tied the story into my Sakura universe and made it a sequel to The Different Forms of Love.
> 
> I know that was a lot of notes included but I wanted to explain my mindset while writing this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
